


Training

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sith Apprentice Qi'ra, Sith Training, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Prompt - Spanking





	Training

"You have failed," Maul's voice cut across the training yard like the crack of a whip as Qi'ra once more stumbled on the form she had been going through, tired muscles refusing to obey any longer.  
  
"No," Qi'ra panted, blinking stinging sweat out of her eyes and struggling to bring the warblade up into proper position with arms that trembled with exhaustion. She'd thought her training before had been gruelling, but it was nothing like what Maul demanded of her. "Once more, I can do it. I won't fail you."   
  
"Oh really?" And this time Maul moved, striding out onto the field and igniting his duel bladed saber with a flourish. "Show me."   
  
Qi'ra barely had time to get the blade into a sloppy defensive position before he was attacking, raining blow after blow onto the dense metal blade, forcing her back. There was no chance for a counterattack, and a particularly vicious strike sent the blade flying where she could no longer keep her grip with numb fingers.   
  
She knelt, the packed dirt hard under her knees, chest tight as she fought not to pant for air, the tip of one red blade hovering close enough to her throat for the skin to tingle at the field keeping the plasma contained.   
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, apprentice?" Maul asked, sounding amused. Only long habit kept Qi'ra's voice and face even when she wanted to snarl.   
  
"You were right, Master, I failed," Qi'ra said, trying to sound properly submissive and hoping against hope that it was the right answer. She had stayed alive this long by knowing the correct words to flatter and pacify dangerous people, but Maul was still an enigma and she didn't dare trust that the answers that had worked so well on others would work on him.   
  
"If I didn't know better I'd believe your show, you are an excellent actress. False humility doesn't suit you though." The red blade winked out, and before Qi'ra had time to process that she might survive this Maul was reaching out, grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling.   
  
Qi'ra fell forward, unable to catch herself, falling across hard metal thighs. One hand stayed at the back of her neck, keeping her head down and keeping her from pulling away, as the other hand came down hard on the back of her own thighs.  
  
Qi'ra yelped at that, surprise and indignity warring with the sudden pain of the open handed blow. Maul didn't give her time to process, steadily raining loud smack after smack onto her ass and the back of her thighs until she couldn't stop herself from trying to squirm away, cheeks burning with embarrassed fury. She was no stranger to people attempting to punish through humiliation, but she'd never been subjected to something quite as intimate as this and to her dawning horror she realized she was growing damp where she pressed against the smooth metal of his thigh.   
  
Just when she was certain she couldn't take it anymore, although she wasn't exactly sure what she'd do at that point, Maul's hand stilled, pressed lightly where she could feel the heat against her stinging skin even through the fabric of her pants. His hand left the back of her neck.   
  
"Defiance suits you, my apprentice, but make sure you can back it up. Arrogance will only get you killed." Maul still sounded amused, and Qi'ra let her lips curl in a silent snarl before she smoothed her features back, sitting up gingerly.   
  
"Thank you, Master." She let a tremble creep into her voice and was rewarded by a hastily concealed look of pleasure that flitted across his darkly tattooed features.   
  
"Don't thank me just yet. The next time I won't allow you nearly so much dignity." Maul's gaze lingered on the dirt stained fabric of her pants and Qi'ra bit back the urge to curse him as something deep in her core heated at the promise.


End file.
